Can't Stop Loving You
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin comes to the realization that he will never stop loving Ally. Auslly.OneShot.


Austin tried not to love his songwriter, but it was hard. It was hard because he loved the way her smile framed her laugh, or how her brown, half-moon crescents would light with joy when something made her happy. It was hard not to love her when she could write the hell out of any situation, add one melody to it, and have it playing on the radio within one week. It was hard not to love her when her new hit single was playing in his car every five seconds, requested by thousands upon thousands of people. He didn't blame their requests, the songs she writes are pretty phenomenal. Austin falls asleep to the sound of her voice and sees her face in his dreams.

How do you stop yourself from loving someone who is everything you've ever wanted? Austin had a panic attack last night because for the first time, he was very afraid to perform in front of thousands of people but Ally only looked at him once and he immediately stopped hyperventilating. He relaxed. He breathed and when he did, he caught the smell of her expensive perfume. He smelt it for the rest of the night. He's sure that's what got him through that one anxious performance.

Perhaps you can stop loving someone if you find another someone! Austin met up with some blonde girl with a curvy figure. My, oh, my, she was the definition of beautiful; oceanic eyes that dripped sparkly wonders, her lips were thin and painted in ruby lipstick, her skin was flawless and Austin noticed just how flawless when the wet sand stuck to her bare feet as he took her for a walk on the beach. Austin wished she was beautiful inside, too, but instead she praised herself for getting that surfer's medal and made fun of that handicapped kid who always sat on the beach's dock holding up an American Flag. Austin sighed, releasing her hand from his grip. He realized you can't stop loving someone if you find another someone because sometimes the other someone is not who you want to love.

So, Austin didn't call back that blonde, blue eyed girl like she'd expected him, too. He called Ally and told Ally that they should write a song together because maybe if he finds a way for Ally to make one mistake, just one, he could stop loving her.

He was proven wrong when she agreed and sat down at the piano as she unleashed all of her ideas. He realized that he loved her mistakes and he loved her for making the mistakes. Her fingers tapped away a perfect melody that Austin wondered why he hadn't thought of it first. She sings perfect lyrics and he notices how greatly they fit together, just meant to be placed there to create the best song. Austin wonders if the lyrics are him and Ally. They fit together, too. But, of course, Austin doesn't tell Ally about his sudden 'epiphany'.

He still loves her when he's stuck in the middle of traffic the next week and those Fit-Together-Lyrics were playing through the speakers of his car on his favourite radio station. Austin bites his cheek and wonders if the song would have sounded better if Ally sang it instead of him. He likes Ally's singing.

Austin loves her a little bit more when two minutes later, she's calling him and yelling into his ear that the song is on the radio. She's heard her songs on the radio several upon several times and the excitement never vanishes. She's always stuck twisting in a tornado of awe everytime. Austin laughs into the phone and he hears something crash on the other end. Ally doesn't hesitate to mention to Austin that she just knocked over the chair in her room from dancing. Austin laughs a little more, his heartbeat syncopates when she starts to laugh, too.

Austin's drowning in love for his songwriter by the time three weeks pass. He's digging half-moons into his palms with his finger nails when he sees a boy flirting with Ally and getting nothing but those angelic laughs in return. Austin's got acid reflex and jealousy bubbling up his esophagus. Trish taps Austin's arm lightly and mentions to him that it's nothing to be jealous of, nothing to worry about at all. Austin still loves Ally and he wishes that he didn't.

Trish takes back what she said: it was totally something to worry about because Ally called up Trish the other day and told her that 'the cute customer from a few days ago' asked her out on the date and she's _ohsohappy_. Ally's so ecstatic, prancing around the practice room while Austin plays low, sad notes on the piano as she rants about finally being asked out for the first time. Austin didn't grumble that he asked her out once too, because he was afraid of making it awkward and his songwriter was smiling so wide that he was afraid to be the one to wipe it from her face. The wider she grinned, the wider his love was for her.

He loves Ally even when tears are falling down her cheeks because the cute customer from a few days ago wasn't quite clear when he asked her to go out for lunch. In other words: It wasn't a date. The cute customer from a few days ago just wanted to be her friend, he had a girlfriend. Both Ally and Austin mistook his kindness for flirtation. Austin was just relaxed that he wasn't the one who put those tears in her eyes. Austin sits Ally down at the piano and tells her to write a melody. He mentioned that music fixes disappointment. Ally smiles over at him with tear stained cheeks and realizes that she was silly. When Austin is tapping soft notes on the piano, Ally realizes that the one person who should be the only person for her is sitting next to her on the piano. Ally realizes that you don't stop loving someone because you want to.

Can you stop loving someone when you're angry at them? Austin finds out that the answer is no, because him and Ally are in a heated argument inside the practice room, attacking each other with accusations. Ally was so sure that Austin is too protective and Austin is sure that Ally is too oblivious because that lifeguard was _definitely _checking her out. Ally grunts in distress, scrubbing her fingers through her hair. She wonders why he cares. They're not dating. Oops, Ally says that out loud and Austin freezes. He looks at her, they make direct eye contact and the Practice Room falls silent. Ally bites down on her lip. They do not address the situation because Austin doesn't know what else to do but leave the room in a hurry. Ally calls for him but he doesn't respond. Loving Ally isn't a hassle, but it is sure as hell complicated.

Don't love your songwriter, Austin told himself but as she's playing an acoustic song for a group of people, he falls for her a little more. He's in way too deep to get out now and he knows it. There's nothing he can do about it now, that feeling for Ally isn't going to go away. The song she's playing is beautiful, written just last night, and she gets tons of claps when she's finished singing. The small audience asks for Ally to sing a duet with Austin. The duo locks eyes, they'd rather not, but they do it anyways.

Ally hands Austin the guitar because she believes he always plays it better than she ever would. Austin manages a soft lipped smile and starts playing the chords to a song she recognizes right away. _When you're on your own / drowning alone / and you need a rope that can pull you in / someone will throw it_. She sings the words so flawlessly and as Austin sings his part, he doesn't believe that he's falling for her even further. Will she just catch him already?

And she does, smiling at him from across the dinner table, now a month later. Their friends had wondered what took them so long, but the question is ignored over breadsticks and pasta. Their date isn't awkward, they feel normal. They feel like themselves. Because their current 'Love Whisperer' had told them to stop trying so hard and to just be themselves. It took a moment of intense thinking before Austin or Ally realized that they did try too hard. There was no need to try hard when the passion they felt for each other was natural, when it was real. Ally is laughing about something Austin had said when Austin realizes he'll never stop loving her.

Austin is excited that they make it through an entire year of dating. Little arguments and lots of laughs. Austin discovers that his feelings haven't faded or gotten lighter, the love for her is heavier and stronger. They dance around to the song timeless in Austin's apartment that he'd bought a little under a month ago. Austin smiles down at her when she giggles at memories from their past but she shuts up when Austin holds up a ring to her. He says, "I know we're really young, Ally," Ally listens intensely, mesmerized by the pretty object, "But I just can't stop loving you."

Ally shrugs off the fact that they're young and eagerly lets her finger slid into the ring, modeling it beautifully on her left hand. She stares down at it in awe. She says, "Austin, it's so beautiful." Austin laughs softly and thinks back to when he was afraid to ever tell her he loved her, when h was afraid to call her more than a friend. But if he'd known all those times ago that this was the outcome of being with Ally, he wouldn't of waited so long to be with her. He wouldn't of wanted to stop loving her, he wouldn't have tried to stop loving her. But it's alright, because now he knows he won't stop loving her, he can't stop loving her.


End file.
